Dragons of Old
by knightshade114
Summary: :ON HOLD: Hiccup and the gang find a new dragon on Berk, will it help the village? Or is it leading new and darker forces to the small island? What will become of the dragon named Arvid and his new found friends? Read and find out! (Sorry if the summary sucks.) The only warning is: there is a yaoi pairing, don't like then don't read, it's your choice anyway.
1. Chapter 1: The New Dragon

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm too tired to put anything here so here's a list of things you should know for this fanfiction:**

 **1) What the new dragon looks like is the fanfiction cover.**

 **2) I do NOT own HTTYD so, there.**

 **ON TO THE STORY!**

 _ **Dragon Language**_

* * *

For once, it was a sunny day in Berk with the Terrors roaring happily and the dragons flying in the sky. The dragon trainers got together as they always did in the school with Hiccup being there first with Toothless.

"Hey guys," Hiccup smiled awkwardly but paused as he saw that some of them weren't there, "Hey, has anyone seen Fishlegs?"

"Probably giving his Gronckle a back rub," Ruffnut snickered with Tuffnut.

At that moment though, Fishlegs burst into the school ring with Meatlug not far behind and he had an excited expression on his face, "Guys! Guys! You won't believe what I just saw!"

"What? Did Meatlug lay eggs again?" Tuffnut asked dryly.

Hiccup sighed, "What did you see Fishlegs?"

"A new type of dragon! It crash landed on the other side of the island!" Fishlegs almost shouted.

That got everyone's attention as Hiccup rushed towards him, "Can you take us there?"

"Sure, come on!" Fishlegs replied as he hopped onto Meatlug and took off, everyone else following after as they made their way to the other side of the island.

Once there, the riders jumped off and approached a set of broken branches and snapped tree trunks.

"Uh, are you sure it was a dragon and not a flying hammerhead whale?" Ruffnut asked as they all looked at the wreckage in awe.

"Of course I'm sure," Fishlegs replied as he rolled his eyes at her.

"I vote that we follow the broken trees!" Snotlout shouted.

Hiccup slapped a hand over his mouth, "Snotlout, for once, please stop talking! You might scare the dragon away."

Snotlout huffed but shut his trap as they all ventured forward, pushing over branches and logs in their way until they came across a moss covered cave.

"Is it in there?" Astrid asked softly as Hiccup stepped towards it.

"I don't know but I intend to find out," he replied as he stepped into the cave, Toothless cooing at him worriedly.

Suddenly, a burst of green flames spewed forwards, making Hiccup back up with a yelp along with the rest of the riders.

"What was that?" Snotlout shouted as he hid behind Hookfang who snorted in distaste.

"I think it was the dragon but... What kind of dragon's fire is green?" Astrid wondered quietly.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Hiccup replied with a determined smile as he stepped forward again, holding out his hand in front of him non-threateningly, "It's ok, I won't hurt you."

The dragon huffed green flames through it's nostrils, illuminating it's face as Hiccup gasped in awe, "Woah... Guys, it's pretty big and... You just have got to see this."

They all took a little step further into the cave but scrambled back as the dragon roared at them, Hiccup sighing, "I guess it only likes me so far..."

"Well, what would you expect from the great dragon master," Astrid chuckled as she stepped towards him.

"We need to find a way to get it out of there, last time a dragon crash landed on Berk, Toothless lost a tail fin and I don't want any more damaged dragons," Hiccup mumbled as he stepped out of the cave.

To their shock, the injured dragon cooed sadly and hesitantly shuffled towards the mouth of the cave, it's green snout latching onto Hiccup's arm gently with a low rumble.

"Well, looks like Hiccup's got a new friend," Tuffnut teased.

"Wow, it's snout doesn't look like any dragon we've seen so far, it has to be a new species," Fishlegs said excitedly, fumbling with his dragon cards.

"Come on, come on out, we won't hurt you," Hiccup said reassuringly as he gently pet the green snout attached to his arm.

The dragon let go and slowly crawled out of the cave, glancing at the vikings cautiously before sitting to it's huge full height.

Astrid gasped as she looked at the dragon, "It's a bit bigger than Cloudjumper, that's amazing."

The dragon was a mix of different shades of green, a light lime green covered the webbing on it's wings and tail fins. It had fins on the side of it's head and long black claws were on it's paws, darker green scales covering the rest of it's body. It had a long neck and intelligent golden eyes were in it's thin face, larger scales covered it's ribcage (A/N: Look at the cover photo if you want to know what it looks like, and if you didn't read the A/N in the beginning, shame on you). What drew Hiccup's attention wasn't its size but it's large gashes and missing scales along with it's broken right front leg.

"Hey, come here, let me see that, I want to help you," Hiccup said softly as he slowly moved forward.

"Be careful Hiccup," Astrid whispered to him as the dragon rumbled softly.

"I will be," he replied as he gently placed a hand on the broken leg but winced as the dragon roared in pain, "It's ok, come on you guys, we need to bring him back to the village."

* * *

Once they were back at the village, everyone dispersed as Hiccup led Toothless and the new dragon back to his home where his mother waited for him.

"Hiccup, welcome back," Valka smiled as she approached him but gasped as she saw the wounded dragon, "Son, where in Thor's name did you find a Treedancer?"

"A what?" he asked curiously as he led the dragon towards Cloudjumper's pen where it cooed tiredly and fell onto the hay bed.

"A Treedancer, they are very rare dragons, almost as rare as the Alpha dragons. They reside in forested locations in large continents, not on small islands like Berk. They are apart of the striker class and are said to have mystical powers, one of which is shapeshifting but it is probably just a myth and they protect the forests they watch over," Valka explained as the dragon grumbled softly and turned over onto it's other side.

"He umm... Crash landed here in the forest on the other side of the island," Hiccup laughed awkwardly as he walked with Valka to Gothi's hut.

"Well, we must see to his leg now won't we?" Valka smiled at her son as they walked in, Gothi hobbling over to them.

At the same moment, as the new dragon lay on the hay bed, Toothless started to groan and nudge it repeatedly.

It grumbled and glanced over at the black dragon, irritation in its eyes, _**"Go away."**_

 _ **"What's your name?" **_ Toothless cooed as he sat back on his hind legs.

 _ **"Why should I tell you?" **_ it growled out, curling up tighter.

 _ **"Because my Rider just saved your life," **_ Toothless huffed.

 _ **"Saved my- Excuse me but no one saves me, especially not vikings," **_ it roared as it uncurled, glaring at Toothless.

 _ **"Then what were you running from?" **_ Toothless asked, not at all threatened.

 _ **"Ugh, can you stop with the questions?" **_ the dragon grumbled as it sat down, favoring it's right leg.

 _ **"No, not until you answer me," **_ Toothless replied with a shake of his head.

 _ **"You're annoying, you know that?" **_ the dragon sighed.

 _ **"I know, now spill," **_ Toothless chuckled.

 _ **"Fine, my name is Arvid and I was running from Dragon trappers, happy?" **_ Arvid growled as he rolled his eyes.

 _ **"Dragon trappers?"**_ Toothless asked curiously.

 _ **"Yes, that's what I said,"**_ Arvid sighed as Hiccup came back, "Hey guys, I see you're being friendly."

 ** _"He's beeing too friendly,"_** Arvid grumbled.

 ** _"Oh shush, you need a few friends if you're going to stay on Berk,"_** Toothless laughed as Hiccup moved closer to Arvid.

The viking chief slowly started to prepare a splint for the dragon's broken leg as it just sat there in a huff.

After a few minutes of salves being applied and such, Hiccup sighed, "I'm going to have to reset your bone."

Arvid whined but nodded, shocking Hiccup, "You can understand me?"

He snorted, **_"Of course, us dragons aren't stupid."_**

 ** _"Oh give him a chance, you'll like him once you get to know him,"_** Toothless said as Hiccup gently grasped Arvid's leg.

He quickly snapped it into place as Arvid roared out in pain, **_"ARGH! That hurt! Gods dammit!"_**

"I'm sorry, that must have hurt," Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck nervously before putting the splint into place.

 ** _"You bet it hurt,"_** Arvid whined softly but froze as his stomach growled loud enough for both dragon and viking to hear.

"Looks like someone's hungry, huh?" Hiccup chuckled as Toothless laughed, **_"Definitely."_**

Arvid grumbled as he hit Toothless with his tail and laughed, **_"Oh shut it."_**

 ** _"Fine, fine,"_** Toothless grinned playfully as Hiccup smiled, "Well, it's time for dinner in the Great Hall, let's go eat."

By the time the two dragons and one viking made it to the Great Hall, rumor had already spread of a new dragon on the island that no one has seen before. Arvid hesitantly entered the Great Hall with Toothless by his side as the three walked up towards the high table.

Hiccup was stopped by his group of friends who all stared at Arvid as he huffed, **_"Ok, you can stop staring at me now."_**

"Hey Hiccup! Can I have the new dragon?" Snotlout grinned but yelped as Hookfang snapped at his hand, **_"What, you don't like me?"_**

"You can't just have a new dragon Snotlout, you have to bond with the dragon first before-" Hiccup sighed but was cut off by Tuffnut, "Yea, yea, we've all heard it a thousand times."

Arvid snorted but shifted slightly as he saw Tuffnut, snapping out of his gaze as Toothless nudged him, **_"So, who do you want to be your rider?"_**

 ** _"I don't want a rider, I don't even see the point in having a rider!"_** Arvid sighed as the vikings spoke to one another, a few eyeing him out of the corner of their eyes.

 ** _"Ok, ok, calm down... Is it true what Valka said though?"_** Toothless asked softly.

 _ **"Which part?"**_ Arvid tilted his head curiously at the black dragon.

 ** _"All of it,"_** Toothless purred as Arvid sighed, **_"Then yes, I was a forest protector in my land, like a King as you would say and I can shapeshift from Dragon to Human or Wolf."_**

 ** _"Cool,"_** Toothless grinned as they turned their attention back to the Viking riders.

"-No, I want it!" Tuffnut shouted as he headbutted his sister.

"I want it more!" Ruffnut yelled back, butting her brother harder.

"GUYS!" Hiccup shouted in frustration, making the twins stop, "Thank you, now, let the dragon choose for itself, okay?!"

He got a round of nods and he smiled as he looked back at Arvid, "Okay, pick your trainer/rider."

Arvid blinked and snorted before shaking his head, looking over at Toothless with a pitiful 'help me' look, **_"I have to pick now?!"_**

 ** _"Seems like it,"_** Toothless nodded as he nudged Arvid's face back towards the four trainers (Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Eret, and Fishlegs) who were looking at him expectantly.

 ** _"But I can already turn human, why do I need a rider?!"_** he roared softly as Toothless huffed, **_"Because you need someone to teach you the ways of this island."_**

 ** _"But if I turn human, can't I just ask them for help?"_** Arvid whined and Toothless cocked his head slightly, **_"Well, you could try it, I guess."_**

 ** _"Great, then I'm turning human,"_** Arvid huffed as he took a few steps back.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have... To pick... Now," Hiccup began but trailed off as he gasped.

Everything in the Great Hall stopped as everyone turned to watch Arvid change. In a flash, instead of a green dragon, there stood a dragon boy. He had black hair with green highlights and golden eyes, a few scales were patched on his cheeks. He wore a black fur vest with a pale green tunic that went all the way past his hip and black knee length shorts, a black belt was tied around his waist. He had no shoes but in their place were green scaled dragon paws with black claws and he had fins for ears like in his dragon form. He had black claws on his hands and green scales that went up to his elbow, ending at a point as well as the scales that trailed up his legs that ended at a point on his knees. He had a long green tail that ended a foot from his feet with two green tail fins at the end and scales trailing up his back, ending a few inches from the two large green wings sprouted from his back, scales covering where they attached.

Arvid shuddered from the change and cleared his throat gently, speaking scratchy Norse, "H-Hello."

"Wow," was the first thing that came out of Fishleg's mouth before he fainted on the spot.

"A-Are you that dragon?" Hiccup asked softly, the Hall was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"The very same, your mother was right you know, when she said I could shapeshift," Arvid grinned.

"Fishlegs, WAKE UP!" Hiccup shouted as he rushed to get a pail of water, tossing it on Fishlegs who sputtered awake.

"Oh there are so many things I want to ask you, where you're from, what you're doing here," Fishlegs began but was stopped as Astrid narrowed her eyes at Arvid, "First thing we need to ask, who are you?"

Arvid cleared his throat once more and glanced around the Hall uncomfortably, "My name is Arvid, Protector of the southern forest, at least, I used to be."

Hiccup noticed the nervous glance and spoke up, "How about we eat first and then we can question you back at my home, okay? Does that work for everybody?"

The trainers looked at each other before nodding and moving towards the High table together, Arvid tagging along as he sighed, this was going to be a long night.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you liked this new fanfiction and please review! I read them and I want to know what you guys think! Thanks for reading and see ya'll in the next chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Village

**Author's Note: So! If anyone actually liked the first chapter, here's chapter 2! I hope you like it and don't kill me, also to whoever wrote this reply:**

 _ **Guest chapter 1 . Jul 7**_

 _ **Mmm... The summary really does suck. Normally if there is a homosexual pairing the author just says "Yaio" or gay pairing. Usually I'd just skip but you sir. Are the exception. Not only did you use CAPS but you added a challenge. This is obnoxious and despicable. It's like gay people who demand tolerance but don't tolerate others who don't agree.**_

 _ **Sorry for the mild rage. See ya.**_

 **In response to this ^ I have many comments such as (I'm sorry about the repeated use of lists btw):**

 **1) I already apologized if my summary sucked, you don't need to point it out because I already said sorry!**

 **2) I am not a Sir, I am a Panromantic Demisexual Furry Gender Fluid female, in other words, I get to say what I am, NOT you.**

 **3) I was very angry at the time of the summary writing as I have not had the best few weeks considering I am currently stuck in a Chinese hospital after almost getting skewered with a very sharp sword.**

 **4) I am not demanding tolerance but if you would like to read this then fucking read it, I'm not forcing you to do anything dipshit (Sorry for the language but seriously, you're a dipshit and I will explain why).**

 **5) You are a dipshit because not only can I not lash out at you (if I wanted to), but I can't very well apologize now can I?**

 **ANYWAY! Sorry for the delay but I really needed to get this out of my system and here's the next chapter! Also, I'm not adding anymore Author Notes at the beginning unless it's to reply to Guest reviews.**

 ** _Dragonese_**

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

After dinner, the Dragon Trainers and dragon-turned-boy all headed up to Hiccup's and Valka's home where they all made their way to the chief's living room and sat down. Valka walked into the home as well and prepared drinks for everyone that she set on the table in the middle of the living room. Arvid walked in last and sighed as he saw that there was no place left to sit so he walked over and leaned against Toothless who was laying down next to Hiccup's chair.

 ** _"What, no place to sit?"_** Toothless laughed as Arvid smacked his head, **_"Shut up Toothless."_**

"That's so weird yet totally awesome!" Fishlegs practically squealed at the dragon tongue.

"Umm... Sorry if my Norse is not good, I'm still learning some words," Arvid smiled sheepishly.

"It's all good now, first question-" Astrid started but was cut off by Ruffnut, "Wait, why do you get to ask the first question?"

"Yea, why can't I ask?" Tuffnut asked.

"Ok, how about this. Each person gets to ask one question at a time and we go in a circle, ok? So since Astrid started to ask, she gets to ask first," Hiccup sighed as Arvid snickered at the banter.

'i'm cool with that now, where are you from?" Astrid asked as everyone turned to stare at the green dragon.

Arvid blushed lightly under all the attention, "I'm from the Mainland."

Tuffnut looked at Arvid's blushing face and was started when his heart beat a little faster, _'Heh... He's cute when he's blushing- What the hell did I just- Oh shut up head.'_

Tuffnut turned to look away as Fishlegs cleared his throat and barely stuttered out, "How long is your wingspan?"

"In full dragon or human?" Arvid asked back with a tilt of his head.

"Both," Fishlegs replied and almost bounced out of his seat when Arvid stretched out his wings to their full length.

They almost went from one wall to the wall on the opposite side with how long they were as Arvid replied, "This is how long they are in human and in full dragon they are... About maybe twice as long? Almost three times."

Fishlegs scribbled it down in his journal that he kept with him when it was Eret's turn to ask, "What other things can your type of dragon do?"

"We hunt very well, we can heal trees and forests after major damages, we mainly breath green fire but it can change depending on where we are, we can shapeshift but you knew that, and if we evolve enough, we can be very large and can shoot bone spears along with fire out of our fire holes," Arvid replied and Fishlegs' scribbling noise increased.

"What do you mean by fire holes?" Ruffnut asked, discreetly looking him over to see if he had any holes on his body.

"Fire holes are at the back of the throat, the smaller the dragon, the tinier the hole, see?" Arvid opened his mouth wide as everyone leaned forward to see and right there at the back of his throat were four small holes about the size of a pebble.

He closed his mouth as Hiccup cleared his throat, "Do you like fish?"

"Oh come on Hiccup, that's such a boring question," Snotlout practically drawled as Arvid laughed softly.

"Ok then, can you breath underwater?" Hiccup changed his question.

"I'll answer both with one answer, yes," Arvid grinned and Snotlout huffed, "Ok, my turn! Do you have wings as a wolf?"

"Yes," Arvid nodded as he thought about his other forms.

There was silence for a few minutes and everyone turned to Tuffnut as he stared off into space.

He finally noticed their looks and frowned, "What?"

"It's your turn to ask a question Tuff," Hiccup nodded towards Arvid who looked at the blonde curiously.

"Ok hmm... What are your mating habits?" Tuffnut asked softly, staring at the dragon and Arvid blushed red.

Everyone else had a different reaction to his question; Eret looked at the blond twin stunned, Hiccup choked on air, Astrid pounded her fist against Hiccup's back to help him breath, Fishlegs was as red as a tomato with his mouth gaping open like a fish, Snotlout had fallen out of his chair, Toothless was laughing his tail off, Valka muttered an "Oh my..." in the kitchen, and Ruffnut had spat her drink out all over Tuffnut who groaned in disgust.

"Tuff! You don't just ask that!" Astrid, Ruffnut, and Hiccup shouted as the three other boys started breathing again.

"I-It's fine, really, I don't mind answering it," Arvid felt like his face was on fire as everyone turned to look at him.

"Really? Ok then," Eret shrugged as everyone settled themselves again, waiting for Arvid to continue.

"Well, there are two types of mates, Dominant and Submissive. Normally males are Doms and females are Subs but if there aren't any females in the area where there is a large group of males, certain males turn from Doms to Subs in order to *Ahem* Procreate. Although, sometimes Males can be Subs no matter the gender ratio," Arvid explained and Fishlegs scribbled in his journal once again.

"Great! Well, it's getting late and you need to leave now I guess, bye," Hiccup stuttered as he stood up quickly, red faced as he walked to the door with the dragon trainers.

"Bye Hiccup!" came from the riders as they left, leaving Toothless, Hiccup, Arvid, and Valka in the home.

HIccup sighed as he shut the door, looking at the Dragon-turned-Human and nodded, "Ok, you're sleeping in the guest bedroom."

"Got it," Arvid smiled and hopped off of Toothless before following Hiccup to the room he would be using.

He said goodnight before closing the door, leaning against it as his wings fluttered uselessly against the wooden door. He sighed as he took off his vest and boots, crawling into bed with a light white tunic as he sighed. He lay on his back between his wings as he looked up at the ceiling, he really hoped that the dragon trappers didn't come for him and follow him here but deep down, he knew they would come for him.

Some day.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the forest not on Berk, in the middle of the night, a small group of men were surrounding a fire with tents pitched around it and a small spit was rotating above the fire, a pig was skewered on it. One of the men was tall and wearing heavy iron armor with chain mail underneath, dark brown hair was spread on his head with almost black eyes and he had a small necklace of teeth around his neck, they weren't just any teeth either, they were dragon teeth.

He ran a gloved hand through his short hair and sighed, "We need to catch that Treedancer and soon or the king will have our heads."

Another man to his left nodded but paused as he stared off into the stars, ripping a piece of the pig meat off, "What does he want with the dragon anyway Aron?"

The black haired man, who we now know as Aron, chuckled and it sent a chill up his men's spines, "He is holding a royal competition among all the lords and whoever's dragon lasts the longest in the bloodshed wins, Carter."

Carter seemed to be a bit shorter than Aron with the same armor on and he had short blond hair with a dragon tattoo circling his left green eye.

"What does the winning dragon or lord get?" the man to Aron's right asked.

"Well Evra, the Lord get's even more land and villages and the dragon gets to become the King's dragon until the next fight," Aron explained, chewing on some rib meat.

Evra seemed to be the smallest of the three but had the most muscle mass among them all with the same armor as the other two and shaggy light brown hair. Three scars ran across his face from the inside of his right blue eye across his nose to his left cheek.

"What if the Treedancer wins? You know the legend where they can shapeshift from Dragon to Human," Carter stated, eating his dinner.

"If the Treedancer wins, the King is going to put it in his Harem as a Submissive," Aron grinned as the other two men choked on their food.

"H-Harem?!" Evra stuttered out as he pounded Carter on the back, making a piece of meat shoot out of his throat as the man breathed in deeply.

"Yes, Treedancers are very rare and the King wants one in more ways than one," Aron grinned to the two silent men.

"...What happens if it escapes or is already mated?" Carter asked roughly, finally finding his voice.

"It dies," Aron shrugged to the shock of the blond and brunette.

The two other soldiers glanced at each other as the three looked out at the night sky, one wondering where the dragon was and two wondering if they made the right decision to hunt it down.

* * *

Arvid was startled awake, blinking tiredly as the house shook from the rafters to the floor boards and he quickly dressed, rushing out of the house as he feared the house would collapse but paused as he walked outside. The ground didn't shake when he stood on it so he looked around and finally found the source of the shaking, Toothless was on the roof.

He sighed as Hiccup stumbled out the door also, "Does he do this everyday?"

"Most of the time," Hiccup grinned as Toothless hopped down, "Ready to go bud?"

 ** _"Of course! Let's go!"_** Toothless rumbled impatiently as Hiccup looked at Arvid for a translation, "...Hmm? Oh, he said of course and let's go."

"Awesome," Hiccup smiled as he sat on Toothless' back, "I have to fly around the village for a little while, why don't you explore for a bit? You should get used to your surroundings if you're going to stay heeeRRREEEE! TOOTHLESS!"

Arvid laughed as Toothless got impatient and shot into the air, laughing harder as Hiccup yelled at the dragon before he started to walk around the village. He walked around the homes, around the Great Hall, passing a few villagers that shot him curious stares, and finally ended up at the docks. He peered over the edge of the dock and smiled as he saw some fish in the water but startled as he saw a tall blonde person appear at his left.

He quickly straightened up and turned to face him, a blush on his face, "Hello Tuffnut."

"Hey Arvid, what are you doing at the docks?" the dread locked man asked, peering at the dragon curiously.

Arvid shrugged, "Nothing really, I'm just bored since Hiccup went flying with Toothless."

"Then you can come prank with me and Ruffnut!" Tuffnut grinned.

"N-No, I'm oka-AHH! What are you doing?" Arvid yelped as Tuffnut picked him up bride style.

"I'm going to show you around," Tuffnut grinned before walking away from the docks, Arvid firmly in his grasp.

The dragon blushed and wiggled in his arms before sighing, "Ok fine, where are we going?"

"We're going to the Dragons Edge," Tuffnut smiled before running off, Arvid still in his arms as they made their way to the twins' dragon.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about the slow update it's just that my mother has said a few things to me that made me a little depressed about my writing which actually made me consider whether or not I should continue writing my fanfictions. Anyway, I'll see ya'll in the next chapter, Peace out!**


End file.
